Viernes
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Magnus comprobó nuevamente su reloj de pulsera de correa multicolor. Llevaba casi una hora esperando ¡Una hora! Él jamás había esperado ni un minuto por nadie -ONESHOT-


_Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare._

**Viernes**

Magnus comprobó nuevamente su reloj de pulsera de correa multicolor. Llevaba casi una hora esperando ¡Una hora! Él jamás había esperado ni un minuto por nadie, y no era por que no tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

A la sombra de uno de los árboles de Central Park hundió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de estampado de leopardo, la cadena que colgaba de su cinturón de cuero se le clavaba en la muñeca pero se obligó a ignorar la molesta sensación. Se había puesto una camiseta negra y ceñida, él que adoraba vestir con colores estridentes. Iba muy... discreto, aunque no había renunciado a la purpurina.

«Esto me pasa por quedar con un Nefilim» suspiró. Antes de aceptar aquella extraña y repentina propuesta de cita de Alec ya sabía que era una mala idea. Un cazador de sombras tan joven y tan confundido, empeñado en autoengañarse con sus sentimientos hacia su hermanastro. Pero rememorar aquellos ojos azules y profundos le había imposibilitado la labor de rechazar la invitación. Y ahí estaba, como si aguantase el árbol para evitar que cayese.

La gente que pasaba le miraba, hombres y mujeres, algo que en otro momento le habría regocijado.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados, nada sorprendente, muchos iban a hacer deporte a Central Park por lo que los ignoró, sacó la mano del bolsillo y volvió a mirar su reloj, una hora y diez minutos. ¿No había esperado ya lo suficiente? Estaba claro que ya no iba a aparecer por allí, quizá se había arrepentido en el último momento, al menos podría haberle avisado. Sí, ya era suficiente. Dio media vuelta.

—Alexander.

Alec resollaba con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, mantenía la cabeza gacha y la espalda curvada. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente.

—Lo siento... —jadeó—. Me han entretenido...

—_Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta_.

Alec alzó el rostro, tenía las mejillas rojas por la carrera y el sudor le perlaba la frente, una sonrisa le curvó los labios. Magnus observó el hilillo de sangre seca que le corría por la barbilla procedente de un corte.

—Repudiados —dijo—. No podía dejar colgados a Jace y a Izzy para venir a Central Park a verme contigo. Creí que ya no estarías aquí.

—Estaba a punto de marcharme —replicó un poco molesto por la mención al superhermano.

—Me alegro de haber llegado antes de que te fueses.

De repente la hora de espera y la molesta mención a Jace Wayland habían perdido importancia por culpa de aquellos magnéticos ojos azules.

—¿Te alegras? —preguntó sin mucha convicción.

—Sí, quería verte, de verdad.

El corazón de Magnus Bane brincó cuando Alec se irguió. Ropa negra y amplia, como había imaginado. Asomando por el cinturón vio la empuñadura de Arathiel, el cuchillo serafín que siempre llevaba con él. Magnus pensó que le encantaría rebuscar entre su ropa para encontrar todas las armas que llevase, sólo por una mera cuestión de "seguridad laboral", por supuesto. Y una vez sin ropa ya se encargaría del resto de cuestiones no laborales.

—Deja de mirarme así —protestó el Nefilim.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si estuvieras desnudándome con la mirada. —Alec se mordió el labio inferior frustrado por la sonrisa lasciva que había pasado a adornar los rasgos asiáticos del brujo de Brooklyn—. Es muy incómodo.

—¿Nadie te ha mirado nunca así?

«No. Nunca» pensó Alec recordando la pregunta que unos días atrás le había hecho el mismo Magnus "¿Nunca te ha besado nadie ni has besado a nadie?" su respuesta, aquella vez en voz alta, había sido también un "no".

—No creo que despierte un gran interés en nadie.

—Lo despiertas en mí.

Magnus sonrió, era tan encantador verle sonrojarse.

—No entiendo por qué.

—Hay muchos y muy variados motivos, nefilim, necesitaría varios días para enumerarlos y seguro que se me olvidaba alguno durante el proceso.

—No me mientas.

Magnus suspiró apesadumbrado, al parecer el lío emocional no era el único problema de aquel muchacho, su baja autoestima era aún más preocupante, se preguntaba si tendría tan poca fe en sí mismo cuando luchase. La imagen de la primera vez que tuvo que curarle regresó a su mente como la peor de sus pesadillas, no creyó poder salvarle, hubiese apostado a que moriría; por eso se quedó a su lado toda la noche, despierto, susurrándole que todo iría bien mientras Alec le apretaba la muñeca como si aquel sencillo contacto le mantuviese anclado al mundo de los vivos, había velado por él, sobresaltándose cuando en sueños se removía como si le doliese algo. Se había esforzado como nunca para que se salvase, y en parte aún estaba pagando las consecuencias, todavía se sentía cansado.

—Primero tienes unos ojos preciosos —arguyó el brujo—, unos rasgos atractivos, un cuerpo increíble al que he tenido cierto acceso mientras sanaba tus heridas...

—¿Q-qué dices?

La sonrisa felina de Magnus tenía algo que le impedía respirar en condiciones, como si le robase el aire. Y entonces Magnus decidió que era un buen momento para hacerle una pequeña demostración de lo que sentía.

Magnus atrajo el cuerpo de Alec hacia el suyo y le besó, Alec notó como el corazón del brujo bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad y después como el suyo aceleraba e igualaba el ritmo, como si estuviesen en sintonía. Por un momento para Alec no existió nada más que la sensación que le envolvía como un sueño agradable y reparador, las manos de Magnus que jugaban por su espalda con aquellos dedos largos y traviesos que tenía y las suyas propias recorriendo nerviosas toda la anatomía a su alcance, demasiado torpes e inexpertas para saber qué debían hacer. La lengua de Magnus enredándose con la suya y borrando de un plumazo la incomodidad de exponerse a las miradas del parque. La violenta y entrecortada respiración del brujo chocando contra su mejilla que ardía a causa del rubor. Sus alientos mezclándose igual que sus salivas en un pulso primario, animal, desesperado y desenfrenado.

—Mira mamá, son dos chicos y se están dando un beso —pronunció una vocecita infantil con un deje de curiosidad e incomprensión.

—No mires —replicó una voz femenina.

El cuerpo de Alec reaccionó antes de que su cabeza procesase lo que hacía, apartó a Magnus de un certero empujón con la cara enrojecida por la vergüenza y por el deseo encendido que palpitaba en su interior.

—¿Demasiado rápido? ¿Demasiado apasionado? —preguntó divertido el brujo.

—Estoy un poco confundido —declaró Alec con las mejillas sonrojadas, los dedos de Magnus se la acariciaron con suavidad no recordaba haber tenido tanta paciencia con nadie; acostumbraba a aburrirse con facilidad de permanecer en un punto muerto.

—Tengo mucho tiempo —sonrió.

—Yo no tengo tanto tiempo.

Magnus sujetó la mano de Alec y tiró de él hasta una zona más discreta del parque, el cazador de sombras le siguió como si nada, con la cabeza gacha y el rostro encendido dándole vueltas y más vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando Magnus se detuvo él lo hizo también, el brujo chasqueó los dedos y al instante apareció una bolsa de plástico con el logotipo de una farmacia.

—Estás herido, un arañazo en la barbilla, otro en el cuello... —contestó Magnus a la pregunta reflejada en los ojos de Alec—. Hay mucha gente para hacer un conjuro.

—Puedo hacerme una _iratze_ —dijo sacando la estela.

—Ah, no. Nada de runas en mi presencia.

El brujo chasqueó de nuevo los dedos haciendo aparecer un mantel con los colores del arco iris repleto de lentejuelas y tomó asiento a la sombra de los árboles, Alec observó curioso el despliegue de algodón, gasas, vendas, tiritas y antiséptico. Se sentó frente a él con cautela, como si Magnus fuera un gato al acecho y él su futura presa.

—No voy a morderte a no ser que quieras que lo haga —susurró Magnus tomándole el brazo—. ¿Quieres que te muerda?

La respuesta de Alec murió antes de ser pronunciada, se miró el codo sorprendido no se había dado cuenta de que tenía una herida, hizo una mueca de dolor. Ahora que prestaba atención le dolía también el hombro y la cadera, seguro que se lo había hecho cuando había protegido a Izzy y parado el golpe de uno de los repudiados.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta de que estás herido? —Alec asintió a modo de respuesta—. Ya veo, la adrenalina te ha mantenido alejado de la realidad.

«Creo que ha sido la prisa...»

—Lo que me extraña es que tu hermana y Jace no te hayan dicho nada. —Alec notó un cierto resentimiento en el modo de pronunciar el nombre de Jace, pero no le dio importancia—. Podrían haberte curado.

—De hecho... creo que Izzy ha intentado avisarme, pero no me he quedado para escucharla.

Los labios de Magnus dibujaron una "o" que pronto quedó convertida en una sonrisa abierta, magnética y deliciosa.

—¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme?

Alec tuvo una de aquellas reacciones de "niño pillado en mitad de una travesura" abriendo mucho los ojos y poniendo morros después como si lo que acababa de pasar le hubiese ofendido.

—No, claro que no —refunfuñó con tanta desgana que Magnus apenas logró entender lo que acababa de decir—. No me gusta llegar tarde a los sitios por el motivo que sea.

—Mejor para mí entonces. —Sonrió leyendo la respuesta auténtica en sus ojos.

Alec se mordió el labio cuando el algodón le tocó la herida del codo, se había olvidado de que el antiséptico escocía, Magnus sonrió, se inclinó hacia delante y sopló delicadamente aliviando el picor. En aquella posición los dedos de Alec rozaban la suave piel del antebrazo del brujo en un contacto cargado de electricidad. Deseaba moverlos y acariciarle el brazo, no obstante se limitó a mirarse la mano, sus dedos estaban llenos de callos por el uso de armas y tanto entrenamiento, sus nudillos cubiertos de finas y blanquecinas cicatrices. No parecían las manos de un muchacho de dieciocho años, las odiaba tanto como a veces se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal? ¿por qué no podía enamorarse de una chica? ¿por qué se había enamorado de Jace? ¿por qué tenía que sentirse tan atraído por ese subterráneo? ¿por qué? Su vida era un enorme por qué.

—Los Nefilim sois muy extraños —murmuró Magnus—, las heridas no parecen molestaros y un poco de antiséptico hace que se os salten las lágrimas.

—¿Qué?

—Es la reacción más común entre los seres humanos —continuó—. Una respuesta involuntaria del cuerpo. Deberían inventar un antiséptico que no picase ¿no crees?

Sintió un par de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sin que él pudiese contenerlas, no hizo nada por eliminarlas con la manga o con el dorso de la otra mano, permaneció inmóvil mirándole. Cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los dorados y verdes de él supo que sabía que no era culpa del desinfectante.

—Dichosos medicamentos mundi, tan desagradables y lentos... —Magnus negó con la cabeza concentrándose de nuevo en el codo de Alec—. Por eso prefiero la magia, es rápida y efectiva.

—La prefieres porque te dedicas a ello.

—Sí, mi magia es increíblemente eficaz.

—Doy fe de ello —añadió Alec. La magia de Magnus le había salvado la vida—. Gracias otra vez, Magnus.

El brujo dejó escapar una risa ahogada algo exasperada, se lo había agradecido aquella noche mientras batallaba contra el dolor aunque Alec no lo recordase, él no lo olvidaría nunca. Y después había hecho lo mismo en su apartamento.

—No podía permitir que el mundo perdiera a alguien tan hermoso como tú. —No necesitó mirar al muchacho para saber que se había sonrojado, su cuerpo había empezado a desprender un calor delator—. Digamos que estamos en paz, Alexander.

—¿En paz? Yo no he hecho nada por ti.

—Sí lo has hecho —contestó acabando de vendarle el codo—. Estás aquí.

Los dedos de Alec recorrieron el pómulo de Magnus con suavidad logrando que éste volviera a mirarle.

—Eso es una nimiedad.

—Para mí no lo es, Alexander.

Alec sintió que aquella declaración poseía una profundidad que se le escapaba entre los dedos antes de poder comprenderla, o tal vez el "estás aquí" lo estaba interpretando mal, o quizás estaba tomándole el pelo. Debía admitir que le costaba ver cuando Magnus hablaba en serio y cuando lo hacía en broma. Aquel tono que usaba cuando hablaba lo convertía todo en una especie de acertijo adictivo.

—Alec —espetó el chico.

—¿Qué? —Magnus puso cara de no entender nada.

—Que me llames Alec, no Alexander.

Magnus se limitó a sonreír y cambió de posición inclinándose sobre Alec para curarle el arañazo del cuello. La yugular del muchacho palpitaba a un ritmo frenético el único signo de nerviosismo externo que se le apreciaba. Evitó hacer algún comentario al respecto, no habría sido una buena idea ahora que parecía empezar a sentirse cómodo con él.

Alec no dijo nada más y Magnus tampoco lo hizo pero dejó que sus dedos se entretuvieran, más de lo necesario, sobre la piel del Nefilim permitiendo que dijeran lo que él no pronunciaba en voz alta. Alec exhaló un suspiro cuando Magnus hubo finalizado su labor, la proximidad de su cuerpo le había resultado tan agradable y real, tan necesaria y natural que ahora que se había alejado se sentía vacío por dentro.

—Ahora tienes mejor pinta —determinó sonriente. Le sujetó la barbilla con una mano y le limpió los restos de sangre con una gasa húmeda—. ¿Alguna herida que no se vea?

—N-no. Gracias.

—Siempre es un placer.

Con un nuevo chasquido de dedos todo, a excepción del mantel, se desvaneció en el aire, Alec notó que cuando lo hacía escapaban llamitas azuladas de sus dedos.

—¿Algún plan para nuestra cita? —preguntó sacándole del ensimismamiento.

—Yo... es que... bueno... —Suspiró algo frustrado—. Quería...

Magnus parecía estárselo pasando de fábula a su costa, pero no podía culparle, estaba siendo tremendamente torpe. En cierto modo había esperado que fuese Magnus quien hiciese algún plan. Podían hablar pero ¿eso era un buen plan para una cita o era lo que se hacía con los amigos y _parabatai_? No tenía ni idea, pensó en que debería haber prestado más atención a Isabelle cuando le hablaba de sus citas.

—Magnus... tú, en la fiesta...

—Te pregunté si me llamarías.

—Ah, sí, pero no es eso...

»Estabas... quiero decir que, lo que nos contaste. —El brujo le miró con un millar de preguntas centelleándole en los ojos de gato—. Yo... lo dije en serio. Que lo sentía, quiero decir.

Por un momento a Alec le pareció que realmente Magnus no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando, hasta que cerró los ojos lentamente y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones despacio.

—El pasado es pasado, Alec. Sólo me interesa el futuro.

—Ya pero, necesitaba que lo supieras, que no lo dije por decir.

—Eso lo sé, es fácil descubrir cuando mientes —replicó con un punto de orgullo—. Y ahora sé que no es eso lo que querías decirme. Lo veo en esos ojos azules tuyos tan bonitos.

El Nefilim soltó un bufido, era la primera vez que daba con alguien capaz de leerle, normalmente le daban por imposible de descifrar y esperaban a que fuese él mismo quien contase lo que fuera. El problema era que no sabía como decirle aquello, pensaría que era idiota, o un pervertido o ambas cosas a la vez. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que sentía algo por él pero que no sabía qué era, pero que aquel "sí, me gustas" se quedaba corto? ¿cómo decirle que soñaba que le desnudaba y que recorría cada milímetro de piel borrando el recuerdo de Jace? Y todo por aquella fiesta. No podía.

—No estoy muy seguro de... poder explicarlo.

—Mmmm —ronroneó perezoso Magnus—. ¿Es una de esas cosas que son más fácil de hacer que de explicar?

El cazador de sombras estuvo tentado de asentir sin embargo puso su mejor cara de póker. Hizo memoria de los retazos de citas de Isabelle que había escuchado. «En verano es genial compartir un helado o un granizado». Era verano. Estaban en Central Park. Había quiosquillos con helados por todas partes.

—Helado —dijo simplemente, como si esa sólo palabra tuviese un significado cósmico y místico.

—¿Helado? —inquirió con aburrimiento el brujo—. ¿Volvemos a tener doce años?

—No. Claro que no. —Había sido una idea estúpida, de acuerdo, ahora sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar con más intensidad las citas de su hermana—. Pero, hace calor y...

—¿Helado de qué?

—¿Melón? —replicó no muy convencido recordando que el brujo tenía una parte felina y que los felinos odiaban los cítricos. Cuando eran pequeños Isabelle solía divertirse acercándole una peladura de limón a Church que se erizaba, arrugaba la nariz y finalmente acababa huyendo como si le persiguiese el rey del infierno en persona.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y un cono de helado de melón apareció en la mano de Alec que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

—Imagina que les he dejado una buena propina —pronunció el brujo evadiendo la previsible pregunta de "¿lo has robado?"—. Además cobran como si estuviesen hechos de oro.

—No era exactamente esto a lo que me refería.

Supuso que tampoco podía quejarse, él buscaba algo más íntimo y menos infantil, pero al menos se había ganado un helado robado. Cerró los ojos y lo lamió con parsimonia y sin prestar un ápice de atención a nada ni a nadie, inmerso en su búsqueda de algo decente que hacer en una cita porque quería tener opción a repetir. Era inútil, sabía matar a un millar de demonios con un clip para papel pero no comportarse como un adolescente normal y corriente.

Abrió los ojos frustrado y se topó con los ojos de Magnus brillando de un modo extraño, se le había quedado la sonrisa congelada, Alec miró el helado y después a Magnus. Estiró el brazo con el codo vendado.

—¿Quieres probarlo?

La sonrisa de Magnus Bane se amplió lentamente en su rostro.

—Claro —contestó la mar de feliz.

Magnus se inclinó hacia delante, pasando de largo del helado, hasta los labios del cazador de sombras. La mano de Alec que sujetaba el helado se aflojó, pero Magnus cerró la suya sobre la de Alec manteniéndolo bien sujeto. La gente les estaba mirando, Alec sentía sus miradas clavadas en él, o tal vez era sólo su imaginación.

Era la cuarta vez que le besaban. Cuatro besos en toda su vida, era un balance un poco deprimente... Magnus Bane le había dado tres y él le había dado uno a Magnus. El primero había sido extraño, el segundo torpe y apresurado, el tercero algo incómodo y ese le había dejado demasiado perplejo para responder al roce de sus labios. Magnus algo frustrado por la poca colaboración de Alec se apartó lentamente hasta que la mano del Nefilim en su nuca le obligó a volver a acercarse. El beso iniciado por Alec estaba lleno de urgencia y necesidad, de miedo y duda, de deseo y pasión. Magnus le masajeó la espalda tensa logrando que poco a poco el cuerpo de Alec se fuese relajando. Se esforzaba demasiado y se contenía en exceso y Magnus se había propuesto cambiar eso.

Un gemido complacido y relajado se coló en la boca del brujo que entonces se permitió bajar la mano desde la cintura de Alec hasta su trasero para pegarlo aún más a su cuerpo. Los dedos del Nefilim se enredaban en su pelo como si aquel fuese el único punto estable del universo, ardiendo en deseos de deslizar su otra mano bajo la camiseta negra de Magnus, pero aquella otra mano estaba atrapada sujetando el helado. Magnus le lamió los labios sensualmente antes de separarse de él lo suficiente para tomar aire con cierta normalidad.

—Delicioso.

—¿Quieres más? —jadeó con la voz ronca y las mejillas bien rojas. Sus manos seguían unidas sujetando el helado que goteaba entre sus dedos y sus cuerpos en contacto—. Puedes repet...

Magnus no le permitió acabar la frase, no necesitaba oír como acababa. Sentir la excitación del muchacho mientras intercambiaban caricias y sus lenguas se enredaban en una especie de lucha sin sentido, le hacía volver a sentirse vivo y real, le permitía recuperar el sentido de que todo tenía un principio. Quizá tardaría en desenmarañar el enredo que tenía aquel cazador de sombras, pero de repente ya no le importaba porque sabía que no iba a aburrirse de esperar. Ver a Alexander Lightwood con aquellos ojos azules brillando después de besarle, el rubor de sus pálidas mejillas y la sonrisa tímida que le decoraba los rasgos, sólo por aquello valía la pena esperar un poco más.

—Lo que daría por un portal... —se lamentó Magnus.

—Haz uno.

—Si te llevo a mi casa no va a ser para jugar a las cartas, Alexander.

—Ya lo sé —replicó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Lo sé.

Mantuvo su mirada felina sobre la azul de Alec esperando por si se echaba atrás, buscando la duda en sus ojos, pero sólo vio firme determinación.

Le tomó la mano y le arrastró a la zona protegida con un potente glamour. Tramó los signos del conjuro para el portal en el suelo y susurró el conjuro para activarlo. Aprovechó los seis segundos que tardaba en activarse para besar a Alec.

Magnus le arrastró a través del portal, chasqueó los dedos, sin dejar de besarle, y una de las ventanas del salón se abrió. Chairman Meow odiaba el ruido y él pensaba hacer gritar de placer a Alec durante horas.

Enredó los dedos entre el pelo negro de la nuca de Alec y le obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder morderle el cuello blanco, su otra mano seguía apretando el cuerpo del Nefilim contra el suyo con fuerza. No soportaba el espacio que había entre ellos, aquella película de ropa que les separaba. Y Alec aturdido y encendido colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta de Magnus y le clavaba los dedos en la espalda deseando fundirse con él, deseando extinguir el fuego que ardía dentro de él.

Aquello era nuevo para ambos. Para Alec que era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por la pasión acallando a la razón. Y para Magnus que por primera vez sentía una imperiosa necesidad —absolutamente imparable— de restregarse contra alguien en sus ochocientos años de vida.

—Dime que me amas aunque sea mentira —demandó Magnus tirando de la camiseta de Alec para quitársela.

—Te deseo...

Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido y le tomó el rostro entre las manos con delicadeza, Alec tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y le brillaban los ojos azules.

—Es un comienzo. —El alivio desapareció rápido al pensar que podría estar sustituyéndole por Jace en su imaginación—. Di mi nombre.

—Magnus.

—No lo olvides —susurró desabrochando el cinturón de Alec con dedos ansiosos—. Quiero que hoy pienses sólo en mí.

«Cómo si pudiera pensar en otra cosa» resonó en la cabeza de Alec.

—Sólo pienso en ti, Magnus.

El brujo se dio por satisfecho con aquella respuesta y prosiguió con la labor de besarle y quitarle la ropa mientras Alec intentaba no perder el ritmo en aquella _lucha_ contra la ropa.

Las camisetas volaron estrellándose contra el suelo. Alec se entretuvo dibujando los músculos del torso desnudo de Magnus con una fascinación desconocida, la suavidad de la piel dorada bajo la yema de sus dedos y aquella característica que le había llamado la atención la primera vez que le había visto, la ausencia de ombligo, dibujó un círculo allí donde debería haber estado. Mientras tanto Magnus le besaba y mordía el cuello acariciando de manera inocente su espalda, dejando que Alec llevase el control de la situación para no presionarle, porque una cosa era besarle y otra acostarse con él.

º º º

Magnus le acarició el hombro con suavidad para evitar despertarle, le estaba saliendo un moratón bastante feo, debería curarle aunque fuese una lesión insignificante, verle herido le resultaba doloroso y no sabía por qué ¿qué tenía Alexander Lightwood que le hacía diferente al resto? No era la primera vez que se enamoraba, ni mucho menos, pero sí que era la primera vez que se sentía así, que tenía la certeza de que cuando ese chico muriera una parte importante de él lo haría también. Por primera vez deseaba ser mortal.

No sabía que era, pero fuese lo que fuese, sabía que valía la pena.

Alec abrió los ojos azules y Magnus, con la mano aún sobre su hombro, esperó que se apartara o cualquier otra reacción brusca, sin embargo el muchacho esbozó una agradable sonrisa de dientes blancos. Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír abiertamente y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mágico de aquel gesto. Deseó echarse hacia delante y besarle pero se mantuvo firme con el único contacto de su mano sobre el hombro del Nefilim. Los dedos de Alec se enredaron entre los mechones negros de la nuca de Magnus. Era un contacto extraño e íntimo.

—Tengo que irme —susurró adormilado.

—No voy a impedírtelo.

—Podrías hacerlo. No dejarme salir nunca de esta cama.

A Magnus le hirió la veracidad y la necesidad de sentirse amado que encerraba aquella frase disfrazada de broma. La soledad y el auto-odio que habían carcomido a Alec durante toda su vida. Años de dolor y de incapacidad de sentirse "normal". El miedo al rechazo.

Los labios de Alec cubrieron los de Magnus con suavidad en un beso lento y dulce. El brujo luchó contra el impulso de apresarle bajo su peso y volver a hacerle el amor, borrar del mundo cualquier cosa que ensombreciese su ánimo a base de sexo y jugueteos lujuriosos. Se contuvo pero se permitió deslizar la mano a lo largo de la espalda de Alec y dejarla descansar en su trasero desnudo.

—Magnus...

—Si vuelves a decir mi nombre de ese modo tan sexy —ronroneó y le mordió el labio inferior con ternura— no voy a poder resistirme.

—Tengo que irme —repitió.

—Adelante —susurró Magnus—. No te estoy reteniendo.

Aunque realmente quería retenerle a su lado, no dejarle salir de su cama, sabía que si se sentía acorralado Alec huiría. Siempre existiría esa posibilidad mientras no se aceptase a sí mismo y comprendiera que no había nada malo en él ni en sus sentimientos. Mientras quedase un ápice de miedo Alec podía huir y alejarse para siempre.

Alec desenredó el pelo de Magnus de entre sus dedos y le dio un último beso antes de salir de la cama. La amortiguada luz de las farolas se colaba a través de los cristales polvorientos y las cortinas de terciopelo. Magnus contempló el cuerpo desnudo de Alec con una sonrisa lasciva, poseía un cuerpo magnífico y una increíble piel nívea. Era una lástima que volviese a vestirse, sin ropa estaba impresionante.

Magnus se atavió con su kimono de seda y encendió la luz justo cuando Alec se ponía la camiseta negra. El brujo le acercó las botas que habían quedado una en cada punta de la habitación y se sentó en la cama, junto a Alec, mientras se las calzaba y las ataba con un nudo desgarbado. Le dio un beso en el cuello haciendo que se ruborizase y que ardiese en deseos de que volviera a quitarle la dichosa ropa y volviese a hacerle el amor.

—Antes de irte tienes que hacer una cosa.

—¿El qué?

Magnus le tomó de la mano y le llevó hasta la puerta, Chairman Meow les miró somnoliento desde el sofá con sus ojos dorados verdosos y al momento volvió a acurrucarse ignorándoles por completo.

—Pon la mano aquí —musitó divertido dejando la mano de Alec sobre el pomo y se apartó.

El chico no protestó y permaneció así esperando a ver que ocurría, quizás algún truco de magia o algo así, no sabía muy bien que esperar de un brujo tan poderoso –-y atractivo— como Magnus Bane. Pero pasaban los minutos y no ocurría nada. Alec le dirigió una mirada enfurruñada respondiendo a su sonrisa resplandeciente, la sensación de que le estaba tomando el pelo empezaba a crecer a marchas forzadas. Apretó el pomo de la puerta con más fuerza combatiendo la vergüenza y acallando a su sentido del ridículo.

—Ya está —ronroneó Magnus.

—¿Y esto para qué...?

Pero no pudo acabar la pregunta. Magnus había abierto la puerta y le había empujado afuera sin ceremonias. Se quedó petrificado en el descansillo, ¿le había mantenido haciendo el idiota cinco minutos para echarle de la casa? Si no quería volver a verle podría habérselo dicho. Arrugó el entrecejo, acababa de acostarse con un tío —el primero con el que se acostaba— que le había largado sin más. De repente se sintió estúpido, le había utilizado para echar un polvo.

—Entra —dijo la voz de Magnus al otro lado, Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puedo entrar, sólo tú puedes abrir la maldita puerta.

La puerta de Magnus era como la del Instituto, sólo que es su caso, la puerta únicamente respondía a su contacto para evitar que las visitas no deseadas se colasen.

—Si no lo pruebas nunca lo sabrás —jugueteó con el tono que infligía a las palabras.

—Magnus...

No volvió a decir nada. Alec suspiró y llevó la mano al pomo, se sorprendió cuando este giró y la puerta cedió. Al otro lado la sonrisa traviesa de Magnus le dio la bienvenida.

—Ahora puedes entrar siempre que quieras. —Observó divertido como Alec permanecía petrificado—. Nunca le he permitido la entrada libre a nadie. Nunca. Así que no hagas que me arrepienta, Alexander o tendré que convertirte en... —sopesó el animal perfecto en el que podía convertir a Alec y sonrió—. En un gatito que le haga compañía a Chairman.

—Creo que eso viola alguno de los Acuerdos.

—No podrían pillarme. —Se encogió de hombros con naturalidad—. He aprendido a ocultar muy bien mi rastro.

Y Alec tuvo la certeza de que lo decía en serio, tanto lo de convertirle en un gato como lo de ocultar su rastro. Se abalanzó sobre el brujo y a punto estuvo de derribarlo y le besó con todo lo que tenía, dándole absolutamente todo lo que sentía. Porque aquel gesto, que a ojos de cualquiera podría parecer simple y sin importancia, para él significaba muchas cosas. Significaba ser aceptado tal como era; significaba que alguien le quería sin vínculos sanguíneos o relación de _parabatai_; significaba que ser gay suponía una sesión intensa de carantoñas, besos y jugueteos cargados de lujuria; significaba más de lo que podría expresar nunca con palabras.

—Gracias —susurró entre beso y beso. La risa de Magnus se mezcló con su aliento sin romper el contacto de sus labios.

—¿De... nada? —replicó divertido.

—Idiota...

—Cabezota —musitó magreándole el trasero y lamiéndole los labios.

—Pervertido —jadeó Alec.

—¿No es algo que te gusta de mí?

Alec sonrió sin darle la satisfacción de decir que sí y le mordió el labio inferior antes de separarse de él.

—Me marcho —declaró abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndole una última mirada desde el descansillo.

—¿Me llamarás?

Alec le dedicó una sonrisa pero no le dio una respuesta, Magnus permaneció en el descansillo de la escalera hasta que lo vio desaparecer y después lo observó alejarse a través de sucio cristal de una de las ventanas de su loft. Aunque no sabía si volvería a llamarle o no, o si emplearía su privilegio de entrada libre, se sentía estupendamente.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Bueno hace un tiempecito que leí una escena escrita a posteriori de Ciudad de Hueso sobre Alec y Magnus y me surgió este shot, dejo el enlace por si alguien no lo ha leído y quiere hacerlo, está en inglés: cassie-claire cms/ kissed (eliminad los espacios). ¡Cassie eres malvada! Cómo se te ocurrió no añadir eso en el libro, quiero leer más de Magnus y Alec. En fin, ha quedado algo subidito de tono aunque esa no era mi intención, no soy muy buena con el lemon así que me he quedado a las puertas, cualquier crítica será bienvenida.  
Necesitaba alejarme un poco de mi long fic de Code: Lyoko y escribir una trama simple y tontorrona para relajarme. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Un abrazo._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta:**__ locución latina. Literalmente: excusa no pedida, manifiesta acusación. Se puede traducir como "quien se excusa, se acusa"_


End file.
